falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Get Hermes XIII launch codes
Get Hermes XIII launch codes was going to be a quest in Van Buren, the canceled Fallout 3 by Black Isle Studios. It is located in the Reservation. Background At some point in the game, particularly the second section of the game, the player will need to acquire the launch codes for the Hermes XIII space rocket. The only place these codes exist is in Dr. Willem Clark's warped head, and his personal computer in his office located on Sub-Level 3 in the Reservation. As with Colonel Green's quest, there are several ways to go about getting these codes. Walkthrough The first is for the player to complete Colonel Green's quest. Doing so will allow the player free access to Dr. Willem Clark's personal computer. No pass codes are necessary to access the computer at this time since Willem did not think anyone would be able to get to it – ever! If by some strange chance the player has never been to the Reservation by the time the second part of the game has started (all the prisoners have been returned to Tibbets and Odysseus has contacted B.O.M.B.-001), the PC can learn of the launch codes' whereabouts from the Mission Control computer at Bloomfield (once power is restored, the player will have free access to the Mission Control computers), or get the information from Bear. Once the player has this information, the PC may then explain to Measles, upon arriving at the Reservation, that all communities in the wasteland are at risk of destruction if the player does not get the codes. This intrigues Measles and he will let the PC speak with Willem through a computer terminal. The simple fact that the player speaks about B.O.M.B.-001 and the Hermes XIII gets Willem to perk up and listen. To verify the PC's claim, Willem will ask the player to take Measles with and go to Fort Abandon. This is purely a recon mission and Willem will stress to the player he only wants visual verification on the NCR troops before he turns over the launch codes (if the player has the room, Measles will join as a companion. If not, then Measles is a tag along who does his own thing and only follows the PC's group). Willem will not give the codes unless the PC agrees to show Measles Fort Abandon and the NCR troops. Once the player arrives at Fort Abandon, Measles will ask the player to wait while he (Measles) sneaks to get a closer look. Fade out, fade in, Measles will return, confirm what he saw, and ask to go back to the Reservation. Once back, Measles will convey what he saw and Willem will give up the Hermes XIII launch codes. If the PC already has Measles as a companion at this point, he will remain as a companion if the PC chooses. The above scenario can be done even if the player has been to the Reservation previously. The only catch is that the player must still be in good standing with Willem et al. Completing the prisoner quest is the trigger for the above option(s). Character type completion breakdown # Combat Boy – The PC has the option of gunning down everything at the Reservation in order to get the launch codes. By the time the player has returned all the prisoners to Tibbets, he should be high enough level to lay waste to a small nation. Good tactics will, of course, play a factor. Once Willem and his wackos are dead, the player will have access to Willem's computer. # Diplomacy Boy – It's a bit easier to convince Willem about the NCR threat at Fort Abandon. The bonus here is that if the PC has a Persuade skill > 130, he can skip leading Measles to Fort Abandon to prove his point. # Stealth Boy ''' – Nothing really, here. Colonel Green's quest is probably the best route for stealth boy. Though any PC can do the scenario in the above description. # '''Science Boy – This boy can get a few bonuses similar to Diplomacy boy. With a Science skill > 140, this boy can spout out laws of probability, hypothetical explosion theories, etc., etc., and impress the hell out of Willem. Again, Willem will forgo the whole checking out Fort Abandon thing and just give the codes to the PC. Sources * Reservation design document Category:Van Buren quests